The present invention relates to a photo album that incorporates a built-in audio recorder.
Photo albums are known to incorporate a built-in audio recorder for recording and playing back audio messages associated with the pages and/or photographs, which may include commentary and/or greetings. In a typical arrangement, the recording and playback switches are located on the rear cover and alongside the volume of pages, and an index is provided for associating the playback switches with the respective pages and/or photographs. Such a method of association is not fool proof as it cannot ensure that the correct switch for a particular page or photograph is operated, i.e. a wrong switch may be operated.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved photo album with a built-in audio recorder.
According to the invention, there is provided a photo album comprising front and rear covers, a volume of pages bound between the covers, each page being adapted to hold at least one photograph, and an audio recorder for recording an audio message and playing back a recorded message. The recorder comprises an electronic control circuit mounted on a printed circuit board affixed to one of the covers, which includes a memory device for storing recorded messages. The recorder includes a microphone and a speaker connected to the control circuit, the microphone and speaker being for input and output of a message, respectively, and at least one electrical switch supported by each separate page for movement therewith. The switch is associated with at least one photograph held by the same page and is connected to the control circuit for triggering the audio recorder to record in a recording mode and play back in a playback mode a message associated with the photograph.
Preferably, each page has opposite sides and holds at least one photograph for display on each opposite side, on which side at least one electrical switch is supported that is associated with the photograph displayed on the same side.
More preferably, the electrical switches for opposite sides of each page are offset in position so as not to overlap with each other.
In a specific construction, each page comprises a pocket having an opening along an edge through which a photograph is insertable into the pocket.
In a preferred embodiment, each page has upper and lower edges and supports at least one electrical switch adjacent one of the upper and lower edges.
More preferably, each page has opposite sides holding at least one photograph for display on each opposite side, on which side at least one electrical switch is supported that is associated with the photograph displayed on the same side, the electrical switches between the opposite sides being supported adjacent the upper and lower edges, respectively.
Further, more preferably, each page comprises a pocket having an opening along an edge thereof through which a photograph is insertable into the pocket.
More preferably, each page comprises a pocket having an opening along an edge thereof through which a photograph is insertable into the pocket, the pocket including a double-walled edge portion encasing the electrical switch associated with the photograph.
More preferably, each page comprises a pocket having an opening along an edge thereof through which one said photograph is insertable into the pocket, said pocket including a double-walled edge portion encasing the electrical switch associated with said photograph.
Further more preferably, the double-walled edge portion extends horizontally across the width of the page and encases co-extensively a strip to which the corresponding electrical switch is attached for being located in position.
It is preferred that the audio recorder include an additional electrical switch connected to the control circuit and affixed to one of the covers for switching the audio recorder from the playback mode to the recording mode.
It is further preferred that the additional electrical switch is arranged to maintain the recording mode for as long as the switch is activated.
In a specific construction, the printed circuit board is located within a substantially flat cabinet mounted on an inner surface of said one of the covers.
More specifically, the cabinet has an edge portion and includes a binder extending along the edge portion and binding the volume of pages together.